Jinpachi Mishima (Canon, Composite)/JaJasBizarreAdventure
'Summary' Jinpachi Mishima 'is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Unlike the rest of his family, Jinpachi is a fighter with honor and a strong sense of wisdom. He's also great friends with Wang Jinrei. Jinpachi's life takes a turn for the worse when his son Heihachi stages a coup d'etat and takes the company from him. Jinpachi attempts to take back the company when Heihachi enters the military industry, but fails and is imprisoned underneath a Mishima compound, Hon-Maru. Later on, he dies of starvation, until he is resurrected by a mysterious vengeful spirit. When Hon Maru is destroyed by an army of Jack robots, Jinpachi is freed, and with Heihachi believed to have been killed in the explosion, Jinpachi organizes the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament, now more powerful and determined to put an end to the corrupt Mishima bloodline. At the end of the tournament, Jinpachi is defeated and killed by his great-grandson Jin Kazama. With the evil force that had awakened him vanquished, a grateful Jinpachi passes away peacefully. 'Power and Stats Tier: Unknown'' | '''5-B '| 5-B Name: 'Jinpachi Mishima '''Origin: 'Tekken 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (likely over 100) '''Classification: '''Human, Martial Artist, Founde of the Mishima Zaibatsu '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Electricity Manipulation, Supercharger (Enhances the strengths of his attacks), Can generate shock waves, Weather Manipulation (Caused when transforming) | All previous abilities, Teleportation, Can shoot fireballs out of a giant mouth in his stomach, Has claws that can temporarily paralyze or absorb health from the opponent | All previous abilities, Explosive & Overwhelming Aura, Type 3 Immortality (After turning to dust and dying at the end of Tekken 5 he returns, Heihachi remarks on how he's "back from the depths of Hell ") 'Attack Potency: Unknown '| '''Planet level (Stated that his goal is to destroy all of existence and that the the spirit possessing him is telling him to destroy the world) | Planet level '(Seems to be Human with the powers of his possessed form) 'Speed:'' Hypersonic '| Hypersonic (Fought Jin Kazama) | '''Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '''| Planet Class | '''Planet Class Durability: Unknown | Planet level (Survived attacks from Jin Kazama) | Planet level Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Tens of kilometers when transforming and changing the weather in the process. | Same as before. Tens of meters with fireballs. | Same as before '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable | Claws | Same as Human form 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (As the founder and CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he should be very intelligent and skilled in the art of fighting) | Unknown (Acts in a more aggressive and ruthless way due to the entity possessing his body) | Same as Human form '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | Can't control the entity possessing his body | Same as Human form '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stone head:' A strong headbutt to the opponent. *'Wind God Fist:' Hits the opponent with a fast uppercut. *'Dragon Uppercut:' An all-out uppercut that sends the opponent straight up in the air. '-Demon Form:' *'Enma's Fury:' He creates a fireball from his hands and creates one from a mouth on his stomach when in demon form. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport back and forth small distances. *'Bouten:' Hits the opponent high into the air then conjures a fireball to hit the opponent. *'Dragon Uppercut:' Hits the opponent with a strong uppercut into the air while using pyrokinesis. *'Inner torment:' Counters the opponent's attack and sends them flying back while using pyrokinesis. He can also stun and temporarily paralyze the opponent with a palm strike. *'Emma's Inferno:' Shoots multiple fireballs (close-mid range). *'Sanjiva Naga:' Shoots a fireball while laying on the ground. Key: Human '| '''Possessed '| '''TT2 Note: 'The vengeful spirit possessing Jinpachi is not the Devil Gene. 'Gallery ' 411full.jpg|Tekken 5 jinpachi-dr-art.jpg|Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection 1777036-tt2_jinpachi.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:JaJasBizarreAdventure